VENGANZA DESDE EL INFIERNO
by Megante
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si un alquimista bastante poderoso encontrara que hay mas de una puerta hacia otros mundos, y que de hecho, el poder que busca para obtener sus deseos se encuentra en el mundo de Devil May Cry?


Crossover Devil May Cry/Full Metal Alchemist

Edward y Alphonse Elric , caminan por las calles oscuras de la isla de Fortuna , tenian una mision que cumplir pues habian llegado reportes sobre extraños ataques de seres sobrenaturales…"Quimeras" pensaban al principio pero después les llego información sobre extrañas gemas rojas que eran dejadas por estas criaturas cuando eran destruidas… "Piedras Rojas" lo que significaba que alguien estaba haciendo experimentos con "Agua Roja", peor aun eso arrojaba terribles pruebas de que alguien mas estaba intentando crear "La Piedra Filosofal". Por supuesto que los dos peculiares hermanos se dedicaron a investigar un factor que definitivamente los de inteligencia de ciudad central se encargaron de resaltar…Un extraño sujeto de cabello blanco y gabardina roja , era el principal sospechoso de estar directamente relacionado con los ataques de estas criaturas, ya que siempre que se aparecian estos seres el siempre estaba cerca del lugar…

La noche es nocturna (si...asi lo quise escribir ¿Y?... Que , ¿nunca han escuchado a los "Ezquizitos"? ) y el pueblo esta demasiado quieto, parece que los habitantes del lugar no existieran, las calles estan demasiado silenciosas y eso obviamente no es bueno. Alphonse Elric , el hermano menor de Edward, quien obviamente se encuentra molesto,-como de costumbre-, camina a lado de su hermano y al parecer mira a todos lados. Como si estuviera buscando algo. Al chico le parece oir de vez en cuando una especie de "tic-tac"…

Al.- He..Her..Hermano…

Ed.- … ¡¿Què?!

Al.- ¿Estas seguro de que no oyes algo raro?

Ed.- ¡Pero que te pasa, Al! No es momento para que tengas miedo por una estupida sombra que de seguro te estas imaginando!, las sombras no se mueven por si solas a pesar de que tu digas que esta sombra tenia forma de leon! Ya estas lo suficientemenete grande como para tener miedo de "las sombras"! …madura ya!

*Ed golpea el yelmo de su hermano* … *Ed se soba la mano... -que probablemente se acaba de romper-*

Al.-Aaah!...he…he…he…he...herma...herma..herma...!

Ed.- ¡¿Que, que, que, que, que?!

El chico de la armadura temblaba de pies a cabeza…- Perdón, quise decir "de botas a yelmo"-, y señalaba algo detrás de su hermano quien se seguia sobando la mano y aun seguia bastante molesto.

Al.-De…de…de…tras…!

Edward volteo de inmediato para ver de que se trataba pero cuanto giro la cabeza por completo…

Ed.- Waaaah!!!, Al, una sombra se esta levantando del suelo!!!

Al.- Telodijehermanoqueunasombranosveniasiguiendo!!!

Justo cuando los dos valientes hermanos se movian para emprender la graciosa huida, otros ruidos bastante familiares los pararon en seco…

¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!, ¡BLAM!,

Al.- La teniente Hawkeye?!

Ed.- La teniente Hawkeye?!

Desde la luna una misteriosa figura caia mientras rociaba a la extraña sombra con una lluvia de plomo -Con una "Rainstorm" babe, yeah! sombra rugio al cielo y se volvio a hundir en el suelo para hacer surgir de la nada un enorme pico destinado a darle la bienvenida al nuevo bocadillo.

La misteriosa figura dio un giro hacia el frente y justo debajo de sus pies algo parecido a un circulo de transmutación aparecio de la nada y este ser lo uso como trampolín para elevarse a otro sitio, lejos del asesino objeto que surgio desde el suelo. Todo sucedió en cuestion de milesimas de segundo, pero la ofensiva de la sombra aun estaba lejos de terminar, cuando el sujeto apenas estaba amartillando sus gemelas .9 mm. El pico se disolvio y de inmediato empezaron a surgir varias puntas del suelo las cuales intentaban atravezar al aereo conrincante, quien seguia usando circulos de transmutación como plataformas para poder esquivar los ataques y la vez desplazarse por el aire…

Hasta que los picos dejaron de surgir y del suelo surgio una extraña criatura al parecer hecha de lava ardiente, jadeaba y apenas se movia. De su lomo surgio un extraño orbe con símbolos de alquimia . El misterioso guerrero al ver esto desenfundo una enorme espada y cayo justo encima del orbe, el cual se resquebrajo, por el impacto y el que se suponia debia ser la presa se convirtió en cazador y verdugo al hacer caer sobre la sombra y su nucleo millones de cortes,- "million stab"- , el sujeto de la espada mientras atacaba sonreia, eso lo vio muy claramente Edward…

Ed.- Gabardina roja, cabello blanco y usa circulos de transmutación…!

AL.- Ed! Es el! , el sospechoso de los ataques de las quimeras!!

Justo en ese momento cuando Ed se disponia a atacar al sujeto del orbe de la bestia salieron varios cristales justo hacia donde Ed estaba parado. Si no hubiera sido por Alphonse quien los vio venir instantes antes, Edward hubiera sido atravezado por esas cosas…

Justo como le sucedió al sospechoso, que se encontraba en el suelo con enormes fragmentos de cristales morados enterrados en el cuerpo, mientras la sombra se acercaba a el para rematarlo de una vez…Dos ráfagas de disparos mandaron a la sombra muy alto en el aire y muy rapido. Pero la sombra no estaba vencida aun. A pesar de estar indefensa en el aire se volvio a transformar en una especie de enorme lanza que se proyecto directamente contra el supuesto cadáver que ya estaba de pie y estaba disparando a la sombra…

Una vez mas todo sucede en cuestion de milesimas de segundos la sombra ataca con todo su cuerpo. El sujeto de cabello blanco se rueda hacia el costado y de la nada aparece un maletìn en sus manos y de inmediato este maletin se transforma en un enorme cañon

Enseguida, dispara contra la sombra, una explosion y después la sombra se vuelve a levantar del suelo, el orbe de alquimia surge otra vez de su lomo y explota, las llamas desaparecen y se transforman en piedras rojas que se mueven hacia el hombre de cabello blanco y se hunden en su cuerpo. Mientras èl , hace desaparecer el enorme cañon y transformarlo en el maletin y después el propio maletin desaparece con un gemido...

Unknown.- Deberia de mandarle al ayuntamiento la cuenta de mis honorarios, estos "shadows" callejeros se estan volviendo una plaga y como siempre nadie se quiere hacer responsable,lo que significa que nadie me paga por hacerme cargo de estos engendros…Muy bien mocoso,sere bueno contigo, te hare un descuento solo por que te acabo de salvar la vida, dame 50 billetes, y todo queda en orden, ¿Que tal?

Ed.-Que?! A quien estas llamando pequeño tan pequeño que ni siquiera puede cruzar las calles el solo sin la compañía de un adulto?!

Al.- Tranquilo , hermano que el no ha dicho eso…!

El Extraño.- ¡Hmph!, vaya crio tan escandaloso que eres. ¿Por que no guardas ese enorme y feo juguete que traes y regresas a casa con tu mami?.sirve que le pides dinero para pagarme, despues de todo "El coco" anda suelto y honestamente no tengo ganas de hacerla de niñera de un niñejo de tu calaña…asi que anda ¡paga!

Ed y Al ni siquiera se molestaron en replicar…

Ed.- Esto se soluciona a la antigüita

Al.-¿A quién le dices feo juguete? ¡Soy un niño de 13 años!

Mientras Ed hacia su ya conocida transmutación de su brazo metalico, Al ya había trazado en el suelo, un circulo de transmutación y creo alrededor del extraño, una enorme jaula de piedra, que surgía desde el piso, atrapando al sorprendido intruso quien solo se quedo mirando su prisión mientras alzaba los hombros sin importarle su predicamento.

El Extraño.- ...buen truco aunque carece de estilo ¿Y que es lo que esperan lograr con esto? ¡Ya les di mi mejor tarifa y no pienso bajarme ni un centavo!

Ed.-No tengo todo el tiempo para estarlo perdiendo oyendo tus estúpidos comentarios,¿Y por que esperas que te pague? respondeme, ¿Tienes algo que ver con estas quimeras que están atacando a los hombres que habitan en esta isla?

Él extraño se fue a la esquina mas lejana de su jaula y se recargo en una esquina mientras se dejaba caer y se sentaba en el suelo y colocaba el brazo sobre la rodilla que tenia levantada…

El Extraño.-...hmph! Valiente mundo, con mocosos como tu... ¿Asi eres o solo quieres llamar la atencion de mami y papi para que te compren un juguete nuevo?

Ed.- ¡¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO ENANO SUBDESARROLLADO QUE INCLUSO LOS ENANOS COMO YO TIENEN QUE AGACHARSE PARA PODER ESCUHAR LO QUE DIGO?!

Al.- Tranquilo, hermano, el no quizo decir eso...

El Extraño.- Si bueno tiene razon en verdad no quise decir eso...*Detras de el cae una cortina roja, del suelo surge un microfono y la luz central del escenario ilumina al desconocido* MAS BIEN LO QUE QUIZE DECIR ES; QUE ERES TAN ENANO QUE INCLUSO PULGARCITO SE PUEDE REIR DE TI AL DECIRTE ENANO!, ES MAS ERES TAN INSIGNIFICANTE QUE INCLUSO LOS ATOMOS SE BURLAN DE TI DE LO BAJITO QUE ERES!, Y ES MAS DE HECHO LO MEJOR DE QUE SEAS TAN BAJITO ES QUE LOS CIENTIFICOS TE QUIEREN CONTRATAR PARA QUE HAGAS ESTUDIOS SOBRE EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LA VIDA SALVAJE...EN LA OREJA DE UN CHIHUAHUEÑO, INCLUSO ERES TAN BAJITO QUE CUANDO CREZCAS SOLO PODRAS CASARTE CON UNA HORMIGA! QUE TAL ESTE: ERES TAN PERO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE INCLUSO UNA MOTA DE POLVO TE APLASTARIA Y TE MATARIA...ERES TAN PERO TAN PERO TAN BAJITO QUE CUANDO TU MAMA LOS VE JUGAR JUNTOS, PIENSA QUE ERES EL AMIGO IMAGINARIO DE TU HERMANO PEQUEÑO...

Al.- WUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Esa estuvo buena, "el amigo imaginario de tu hermano pequeño"! jajajaja!!

*Alphonse se retuerce de la risa en el suelo*...-De hecho si Al no fuera armadura seguro ya le habria ganado la pipi por tanto reirse-

Ed.-Suficiente! Alphonse de que lado estas! deja de reirte!

Al.-JAJAJAJA...Lo siento pero creo que ya estoy grandecito como para seguir haciendole caso a un amigo imaginario! wuajajajaja!!

El extraño.-Hey! el que hace las bromas aqui soy yo!, no te quieras robar el show!, vaya ahora todos se quieren creer comediantes

Ed .-Que no sabes que te estas metiendo con el famoso alquimista de acero! Edward Elric! puedo hacerte menos que polvo en un instante!

El Extraño.- Vaya, pero de seguro aun asi no tendrias la ventaja, sabes, despues de todo aun como polvo podria aplastarte con solo caerte encima...

Ed.-No estoy enano despues de todo aun tengo 14 años y voy a crecer mas eso es obvio!

El Extraño.-Ja,Ja! seh, seguro...lo mas probable es que cuando tengas veinte años finalmente te dejen subir al carrusel sin la compañia de un adulto


End file.
